plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lava Guava
Lava Guava is a gem premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It erupts when a zombie is near it, briefly splashing lava around it in a 3x3 area, dealing ten normal damage shots, and leaving a lava puddle that damages zombies that step on it. The puddle lasts for 12 seconds before finally disappearing. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Touch RECHARGE: Mediocre Lava Guavas erupt, creating a lava pool that burns zombies. Usage: single use, on contact Special: erupts, damaging nearby zombies Special: creates a burning lava pool in its tile Lava Guava frowns with barely-repressed rage. He's trying to keep it in check. He's trying so hard. But one day some zombie's going to push him too far and he can't be held responsible for the consequences. Plant Food When fed with Plant Food, Lava Guava creates a fissure in the ground on all tiles in front of it. All zombies on this fissure are damaged. Strategies This is one of the most powerful instant plants in the game, as the Lava Guava can deal multiple units of damage to almost every zombie on its lava tile as it has a cheap cost. It is best to use this against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels as multiples of them will be burned quickly when touched. A best combination to use with the Lava Guava is the Sweet Potato. If all the zombies attracted to the Sweet Potato destroy the plant when near a Laca Guava, the zombies will reach the Lava Guava and get destroyed by the lava. Feeding it with Plant Food is a good idea as it attack similarly to the Lord Bamboo from the Chinese version of the game, damaging multiple zombies at once in an entire lane. Imitating this plant is a good idea as you do not have to wait for the mediocre recharge of the original Lava Guava. If you are going to use this against Wizard Zombies and Octo Zombies, plant the Lava Guava close to them rather than wait for them to reach the Lava Guava. If you wait for the Wizard Zombies and Octo Zombies to reach the Lava Guava, there is a chance that it might become covered by octopi or turned into sheep. Do not use Lava Guavas against Imp Dragon Zombies. Not only this will waste your sun, but the Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to the lava attack. It is also a very bad idea when using this plant in Big Wave Beach, as it can destroy Lily Pads instantly, wasting space for your plants. Its main weakness is when you use this plant in levels where you cannot lose plants. Gallery Lavaguava_almanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1. Lavaguava_almanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2. Seed Packet Lava Guava.png|Lava Guava's Seed packet. Lava guava seed.png|Seed packet without sun cost. Seed Packet Lava Guava Imitator.png|Imitater Lava Guava. Lava Guava's boosted Seed Pack with Sun Cost..png|Boosted Seed Packet. Seed Boosted Packet Lava Guava.png|Boosted Seed Packet without sun cost. HD Lava Guava.png|HD Lava Guava. Lava guava boom.png|Lava Guava erupting. Lava guava tile.png|Lava tile. LavaGuavaPlantFood.png|Lava Guava's Plant Food. LavaGuavaZen.png|Lava Guava being watered in the Zen Garden. LavaGuavaPlantFoodBWB.png|Lava Guava's Plant Food ability in the water of Big Wave Beach. LavaGuavaPFPirateSeas.PNG|Lava Guava's Plant Food in the water of Pirate Seas PVZ2 Lava Guava In ZenGarden.jpg|Lava Guava in the Zen Garden with its costume. LC2.png|Lava Guava in Lost City's trailer. Lava Guava Advert.png|An advertisement for Lava Guava. LCPinata.jpg|A pre-planted Lava Guava in a Piñata Party. JumpOverLava.png|A Fisherman Zombie pulling a Sun-shroom over a lava puddle. Lava Guava being purchased.PNG|Lava Guava being purchased in the store. Zombie burned by Lava Tile.png|A Basic Zombie is burned by Lava Tile. Videos Plants vs Zombies 2 - 8th World Sneak Peek Lost City!-0|Piñata Party sneak peek. Trivia *It first appeared in the shop on May 27, 2015. *This, Pepper-pult, Fire Peashooter, and Torchwood are the only plants that generate heat in Frostbite Caves. *This, Chard Guard, Ghost Pepper, and Infi-nut are the only plants that cost 75 sun. **Coincidentally, these four plants have a mediocre recharge. *This, Banana Launcher, and Bamboo Shoot are the only plants that cannot be planted on minecarts. Trying to plant one on a minecart will say "Lava will burn the railcart". *While exploding, Lava Guava is invulnerable to any damage, including lasers, torches, surfboards and Gargantuar smashes. A Gargantuar will also keep smashing the tile even after the lava is created. *If more than one Lava Guava are in the same lane, and the multiple Lava Guavas are fed with Plant Food in the same lane, the Plant Food effect will create much more lava and damage. *If Lava Guava's Plant Food ability is used in Pirate Seas or Big Wave Beach, the water in the lane will boil and bubble up. *After it erupts, the lava puddle that it left can still generate heat in Frostbite Caves. *When a Lava Guava erupts on a Lily Pad, the Lily Pad will get destroyed. It can also melt sap. **Additionally, Lava Guava will not leave a lava tile in Big Wave Beach when it erupts in a water column; the lava will immediately disappear. *Even when it leaves its lava puddle behind, it can still be shoveled up for sun refund but the lava tile will stay. **This trait is shared with Ghost Pepper, which can be shoveled even after exploding. *If Lava Guava's targets are immobilized, it will not activate. *If a Pharaoh Zombie sets it off, the zombie will pass with one health. *The lava tile Lava Guava leaves behind takes up a space and can not be planted upon until it disappears. This trait is similar to Doom-shroom's ability to generate a crater upon its explosion. *When Lava Guava is watered in the Zen Garden, the water will get rid of its lava. Afterwards, it will build up its lava supply again. A similar thing happens to Torchwood, Pepper-pult, and Fire Peashooter. *It seems to be a reverse Ghost Pepper, as Ghost Pepper does damage, then explodes, while Lava Guava explodes, then does damage. **Likewise, Lava Guava is listed as male, while Ghost Pepper is listed as female in the almanac. *Lava Guava can get crushed by Pianist Zombie, but only at certain times. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants Category:Premium Plants Category:One-Use Plants Category:Fire Plants Category:Thawing Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Mediocre Recharge Plants Category:Environment modifiers Category:Passive attacking plants